


Not So Simple | a.hotchner

by X_Sammii_X22



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 2020, Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Emily Prentiss - Freeform, F/M, Grace Riley - Freeform, Passion, Sex, Sexual, Sexy, Team, bau, criminal minds - Freeform, criminalminds - Freeform, hotchxoc, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Sammii_X22/pseuds/X_Sammii_X22
Summary: Grace Riley is the newest profiler at the BAU. She's only twenty-five. But she's the best at what she does. She was headhunted by Strauss.Grace has been through a lot. She was sexually abused by her father at the age of seven. And no one saved her until she saved herself. She wants to make a difference in someone's life.Aaron doesn’t want a new agent. He's happy with his team. But when he meets Grace, he knows he has to keep her safe too.When Grace and Derek Morgan start getting close, it brings out a jealousy within Aaron. But how long can he and Grace keep on fighting what they want?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All I own in this is Grace Riley. Along with any children and the storylines  
> Everything else belongs to the CBS

Hotch was sitting in the office. He looked up as Strauss walked in. "New profiler. She'll be joining the team from tomorrow," she said as she handed Aaron the folder. 

Hotch frowned. "I haven't approved a new agent. My team is fine," he told her. 

"She is the best profiler I've seen. She is twenty-five," Strauss said as she walked out. 

Hotch said nothing. He didn't want a new agent. He thought his team were doing good. But evidently, Strauss didn't think so. He glanced over the folder and took out the information about his new agent; 

CONFIDENTIAL  
Name: Grace Riley  
Age: 25 

Hotch didn't want to read anymore. He knew that she would be one of the youngest on his team alongside Spencer Reid. He sighed and put the file down. He would have to see what skills Grace had when she arrived. 

****  
The Next Morning 

Hotch stood in the bullpen. He looked up as JJ walked in followed by Emily and Morgan. Reid not too far behind them. "Everyone listen up. Tomorrow, we have a new agent joining us. Grace Riley. Strauss has recommended her." 

Emily frowned. "A new agent? Whatever happened to the team being perfect?" She asked. 

Hotch shrugged. "She'll be here tomorrow. No arguments," he said as he walked back into his office. He sat down and looked over the file. 

Hotch wanted to know why Strauss wanted a new profiler on the team. Especially one who was younger than Reid. He didn't know what her skills were. 

****

Hotch walked into Strauss' office. He looked at her. "Why does the BAU need a new profiler? What skills does she have?" 

"She is good with children. She grew up in an abusive family. Sexually abused by her own father at the age of seven. She knows what she's doing," Strauss said. 

Hotch nodded. "Do you know her personally?" 

"I do. But she can show you what she's made of," Strauss said. 

****  
The Next Morning 

Hotch was the first at the BAU. He was waiting for the new agent. None of the team was there yet. Hotch walked into his office and saw Strauss there. 

A blonde girl standing in the corner. "Aaron. This is SSA Grace Riley. Grace, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner. Unit Chief," Strauss said. 

Grace smiled over. "It's great to meet you Agent Hotchner." 

"Likewise." 

Strauss smiled between the two agents. "I'll leave you to get acquainted," she said as she walked out. 

Hotch looked at Grace. "So. You're only 25?" He asked as she sat down. 

"Yes sir. I worked hard. I'm guessing you know what I went through with my family?" Grace said as Hotch nodded. She continued. "Well I wanted to make a change. Put all of that behind me. Help others if I can." 

Hotch nodded. "Well the rest of the team will be here soon. You can meet them then," he said. 

****

Grace looked up as a team of people walked in. Hotch left his office with Grace. "Everyone. This is SSA Grace Riley. Our new profiler," he said. He looked at Grace. "Grace, this is SSA Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Dr Spencer Reid, David Rossi and media liaison Jennifer Jareau. You'll meet technical analyst Penelope Garcia when we have a case." 

Grace smiled and nodded. She noticed how she was being starred at by the team. Morgan looked at her. "So. Newbie. How old are you?" He asked as sat down. 

"25. And before you ask, yes. I'm single." 

"How did you know that's what he was going to ask?" Emily asked. 

Grace shrugged. "Simple. You've been eyeing me up since you met me. Your pulse? It's been racing since I started talking to you and you feel like you have a chance with me. And honey. I'll be honest. You don't."

Emily laughed and looked at Morgan. "She's good." 

Morgan was shocked. He knew Grace was going to be good at her job. Grace sat down at her desk and sighed. Emily walked over and sat by her. "So what made you want to be a profiler? Or even join the FBI?" 

Grace smiled. "When I was younger, my mom and dad. They didn't give a crap about me. They were abusive. My father, he...he sexually abused me when I was seven up until I was thirteen. I realised that when I was saved, I wanted to make a difference in someone's life. Weather that be a child or an adult." 

Emily smiled. "I'm sorry you went through that." 

Before anything, Hotch came out. "We have a case." 

****

Grace was sitting in the briefing room. She saw JJ as she walked in. "Two girls. Aged 11. They were both taken from their beds 1am in the morning. A note left on each of the beds saying two words. 'She's mine'. Now, these girls are from single mom homes. They have no father involved. Sacramento PD wants our help. As they found the body this morning of Charlie Peterson. The first victim. She was found raped and beaten. She was taken three days ago. They found her body in a dumpster. The second victim, Allie Jenks. She was taken 1am yesterday morning."

"Which means we have two days to find her before the UnSub kills her," Hotch said. He looked at the team. "Wheels up in thirty." 

Grace stood up. Emily and JJ walked over to her. "Are you okay? I know that can't have been easy," Emily said. 

Grace smiled. "I'll be fine Agent Prentiss. We're going to save this girl. I know we are," she said as she went to walk off. 

Emily and JJ looked at each other. Both of them felt like they had to look out for her. JJ looked at Emily. "Someone should tell Hotch she might struggle"

Emily nodded. "I'll go." 

****

Hotch looked up as Emily walked into the office. "Hotch. This case. I think it might affect Grace. She was sexually abused too." 

Hotch nodded. "I know. That's why I want you and JJ to keep an eye on her. If you see any signs she'll struggle, then let me know. This is her first case on the BAU. We can't let her miss out. She'll feel inadequate." 

Emily smiled and nodded. "You care about her. You've known her for a couple hours and you care." 

"She's one of us."

****

Grace was sitting on the jet with Emily and JJ. She noticed how Hotch kept on looking at her. She also noticed Morgan looking at her too. "You seem to have a staring problem Morgan. Haven't you seen a pretty blonde before? I mean... JJ is gorgeous. But you never look at her." 

"Hush it newbie." 

Grace grinned. She looked over at Hotch who was looking at her. She was attracted to him. She couldn't deny. But she knew it couldn't go any further. He was her boss. 

****

The team soon arrived in Sacramento. Hotch looked them. "Reid, Rossi, Prentiss, I want you to go to the crime scene and see if there's anything that could give us a clue as to where the other girl could be. Morgan, JJ, head to the PD and liaise with them. Riley and me will head to the family's house." 

Grace looked at Hotch. "Why me?"

"You've been through what this girl could be going through. I think it best that the family have someone who has an understanding of what it's like," Hotch said. 

Grace nodded. She climbed into the SUV and sighed. "Be honest with me sir. What are the chances of us finding this girl alive?" She asked. 

"As soon as we've built a profile, we'll know more." 

"Okay."

****

They arrived at the house. Grace sighed. "For a single mom, she did okay for herself and her daughter. Do we have background on the mom?" Grace asked. 

Hotch shook his head. "No. Garcia is running some checks on her." 

"Okay boss." 

The two of them knocked the door. A woman answered the door. "Yes?" 

"Ma'am. My name is SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is SSA Grace Riley. We're with the FBI. Could we come in and ask you some questions about Allie?" Hotch asked. 

"Of course. Come in." 

Hotch let Grace go in first. They sat on the couch. "What can you tell us about Allie up until she was taken. Was she on edge about anything? Did she tell you about any new friends?" Hotch asked. 

Allie's mother shook her head. "No. She was a happy kid. She always is happy. The only friends she has are the ones from school," she said. She looked at them. "The news has said that the other girl. She was found beaten and raped. Is that what will happen to my Allie if she isn't found?" 

Grace smiled slightly. "Ma'am. We're going to do our absolute best to make sure that we find your daughter and bring her back to you."

"Thank you agent." 

"Have there been any phone calls about Allie?" 

"No. Not that I'm aware of. My mother has been here most of the time. She went out to get some groceries in." 

****

Grace and Hotch arrived at the PD. JJ was waiting. "Did the mom tell you anything?" She asked. 

Grace shook her head. "No. She said Allie was the perfect child. She had no new friends and the only friends she did have were the ones she had in school." 

JJ nodded. "We've got Reid going through her computer. To see if she has anything with her online chats. Or if she has been targeted."

Hotch looked over at the team. "Do we have a profile yet?" He asked. 

JJ shook her head. "Not yet."

Grace smiled. "I think I may have an idea of who we're looking for," she said. She had the teams attention and took a deep breath. "So. Charlie was raped and beaten. The guy who did it, he clearly has issues getting it up. An eleven year old, she wouldn't know what's going on. She has no idea about sex. He's using these girls to practice on because he knows how to overpower a little girl. Believe me, I know all too well what that feels like. Viagra is doing nothing for him. A doctor clearly can't help him." 

Hotch nodded. He got on the phone to Garcia and asked her to check doctors who had patients with issues that Grace had described. 

****

The BAU had enough of a profile to deliver to the public. The team had officers and some press in the room. "So we believe the man we're looking for is 30-35. Works local to this area. He blends in well with the crowd. You wouldn't know you're looking at him," Hotch began. 

Grace took over. "He's average build. Average weight. But he has erectile dysfunction. He can't get it up. Doctors can't do anything for him. So he lashes out. He uses young girls in the hopes it will help him with that issue. You'd see him and think he looks normal. We're highly sure that he's either divorced going through divorce proceedings due to not being able to perform." 

The rest of the team finished the profile. Grace was standing outside. Morgan came over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

Grace nodded. "I'm fine. This isn't about me. It's about finding that little girl and taking her home to her mom. No one saved me from this. So I have to save someone else." 

Morgan smiled. "You're tough princess. I can tell." 

"You don't know the half of it."

****

Grace was sitting in the PD when Hotch walked in. "They found Allie Jenks body. Beaten and raped." 

Morgan looked at Hotch. "It's too soon isn't it? He usually waits two days before he dumps the body."

"He's stepping up. He knows we're onto him."

Grace felt a tear slip down her cheeks. Emily looked over. "Maybe you should stay here. This can be tough for a first timer." 

Grace shook her head. "No. I'll be fine. I've been through this remember. I was that girl. Only I survived. I did what this girl and the other girl didn't. I survived. And now it's my job to make sure the son of a bitch who hurt these girls, rots for the rest of his life." 

Morgan smiled and pulled her into a hug. "We are going to find this guy princess. I promise."

****

Grace was in the break room with Emily and JJ. Emily got a phone call. She looked at the two women. "It's Garcia."

Emily put the phone on speaker. 

Emily// what did you find Garcia?  
Garcia// the guy you are looking for is Ewan Hoskins. He's recently got divorced. And he suffers with erectile dysfunction.  
Emily// do we have an address?  
Garcia// that we don't. I'm not giving up  
Grace// thank you so much Garcia  
Garcia// you, my new sugarplum, are welcome 

****

Grace was in her hotel room when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed and opened it to see Hotch standing there. "Is there a problem?" 

"Another girl has been taken."

Grace sighed and nodded. She looked at her boss. "I just need to get changed. I can meet you outside," she told him 

Hotch nodded. He left leaving Grace alone. She couldn't believe another girl had been taken. She had the feeling it was something to do with the profile. 

****

Grace, Morgan and Hotch arrived at the girls house. Grace looked at Hotch. "Do you think this has something to do with the profile? He might have taken her because of what we said. To prove he's a man?" 

"It's hard to know."

Grace nodded. She sighed. "He felt degraded. He wants us to know that he's stepping up. He usually waits 12 hours after the body has been found before he takes another. Then we have two days. Clearly that's changed." 

Hotch nodded. "He's definitely changed his MO. We may not even have two days to find her." 

"Then we have to do what we can." 

****

Grace was looking over the victimology. Morgan ran in. "We found him. The girl is still alive. Garcia found us an address.

Grace stood up. She grabbed her gun and badge before she followed Morgan to the SUV. She looked at Hotch. "Do we think we're going to find this girl alive?" She asked. 

"I don't know."

They soon arrived at the unsub's location. They heard a screaming. Immediately, Grace and Hotch took off into the house. 

They found the Ewan. He was raping the girl. "FBI!" Hotch yelled. 

Ewan ran off. Hotch went after him. Grace went over to the girl. "Hey. It's okay sweetie. My name is Grace. I work with the FBI. We're going to take you home."

"H-He told me that I was different to the rest. That I helped him." 

Grace took off her jacket and wrapped it around the girl. She smiled. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. I promise," she told her. 

****

Grace was standing by the SUV. Hotch walked over to her. "Emily is going with her. Her mom will be at the hospital." 

Grace nodded. "She said he told her she was different. That she helped him. He actually got it up. If he didn't do that with the other two, why was there signs of sexual assault?" 

"He used a foreign object." 

"Son of a bitch." 

****

The team were on the jet back to DC. Emily looked over at Grace. "Hey. Do you wanna come and get something to eat with us? Ladies night." 

Grace smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure. I'm starving. Would kill for a burger." 

"Hey Prentiss. Invite for me?" 

Emily rolled her eyes. "No. The clue is in the title: ladies night. You're not a lady." 

****

They arrived back at the BAU. Garcia was waiting for them. Grace hadn't met her yet. "Oh you're just precious!" Garcia said as she looked over Grace. 

Grace smiled. "You must be Garcia. You're so eccentric. I love it." 

"I love you already."

****

Hotch was watching as the team did their reports. Strauss walked in. "How did she do?" She asked. 

"She will make an amazing agent. She's an asset to this team." 

Strauss nodded. "Good." 

****

Hotch looked up as Grace walked in. "Is there a problem?" He asked. 

"No. I finished the report." 

"Good."

Grace grinned. "You know sir, you should lose the tie and roll your sleeves up a little bit. You'd look so much better." 

"Agent Riley. That's not appropriate." 

Grace shrugged. "I've never been one for appropriate sir. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Hotch watched as she walked out. He knew she was much younger than him. But could he stop himself from falling for the young agent?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he’s not the one I want

Grace walked into the BAU and smiled as she saw Emily and JJ. She had been a part of the team for a month now and she fitted in just right. She could tell that even Hotch was starting to warm up to her. There was something about him that made him mysterious. And that's what Grace found attractive. 

Emily looked over. "Oh hey. You left early last night." 

"I had some stuff to take care of. From back home in Georgetown. But it's all sorted now," she said. 

"Good." 

JJ got a phone call and sighed. "We've got a case." 

****

Grace was sitting in the briefing room. She noticed how both Hotch and Morgan were sitting either side of her. JJ smiled. "Kenadee Marsh. 24 years old. She was found after being missing for six days. She was drugged, beaten. But there's no indication if she was being sexually assaulted." 

Morgan frowned. "If it's one girl, why are they calling us?"  
He asked. 

JJ sighed and looked at her. "Because her four year old son was with her when she went missing. He hasn't been found with her. Boston PD seem to think it's a copycat. 20 years ago, women and their sons were going missing. The women were being beaten, drugged. They were found. But their boys never were."

"So this is a copycat? Surely those boys would have remembered by now."

"You'd think that. But no. The boys all turned up four months later. All of them dead," JJ told her. 

Grace sighed. She knew Hotch had a little boy. "I hate people who hurt kids. They're sick."

Hotch stood up and looked at the team. His gaze lingering on Grace. "Wheels up in thirty." 

****

Grace was sitting on the jet. Morgan walked over to her. "You alright princess?" He asked as he sat with her. He missed the look Hotch was giving him. 

Grace smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. I'm just... I want us to find who this is before we lose another little boy. You hear about it all the time. All trace vanishes and there's nothing we can do to find them."

"This time. It's gonna be different. Your first case, your profile got us the right guy. I'd call that a success," Morgan said. 

"Thanks. I think."

****

They arrived in Boston. Hotch looked around. "Morgan, you and Prentiss head to the precinct. JJ, you Reid and Rossi go and talk to the girl. Riley, you and I will go to the scene where she was found." 

Grace followed Hotch to the SUV and smiled. "So. I take it I'm your number one seeing as you always want to be with me?" She teased. 

Hotch found himself smiling despite the circumstances in which they were there. "I will admit, you're a good agent." 

"I'll take that compliment sir."

Hotch nodded and drove to the scene. Grace looked at him. "This scene looks too neat. It looks like it's been too well preserved. Especially with the fact a young woman was dumped here. You'd think there would be footprints or tyre tracks at least," she said.

Hotch nodded. "Nothing to indicate she was carried here."

"So what's going on? I mean, the only way she could have been dumped here, is from an helicopter. And I don't anyone is going to hire out a helicopter to someone with a dead body."

Hotch again nodded. He could see how Grace was right. There was nothing at all to indicate that the victim had been carried here. 

****

Hotch and Grace went to the precinct. Emily looked at them. "Kenadee Marsh's son has turned up. He was found a few miles from the dump site. There's signs of sexual assault," she told them. 

Grace felt her heart break. She nodded and looked at Hotch. "I just need a minute." 

"Go ahead."

Grace turned and walked outside. She took a deep breath. She felt so sick. She knew she specialised in children. But she hated knowing that they had been abused. 

Grace turned and saw Morgan standing there. "Hotch sent me to see it you're okay." 

"Yeah I'm fine Morgan. Just.. it sucks knowing that a little kid has been sexually abused you know? It's horrible. That little boy had his mom. But I doubt she knew what he was going through. My mom, she didn't give a crap about me. But I don't want anyone else going through what I did."

"Princess in this job, we can't save everyone. As bad as that sounds. The ones we do save, that's what makes this job worth it," he said. 

Grace smiled and nodded. "Thanks. For coming to check on me," she said as she walked off inside. 

Morgan stood watching her. While he knew relationships with co-workers were against the rules, he couldn't help but want Grace. 

****

Grace was sitting in the precinct when Hotch walked in. "There's been another abduction. Four year old little girl and her mom."

"No. Hotch, we can't let this little girl go through what Keagan Marsh did. We have to find them both," she told her boss. 

Hotch nodded. "We're ready to give the profile." 

****

Grace stood between Hotch and Morgan. Hotch looked at the press and the officers. "The person we are looking for is male. Approximately 20-25 years old. We guess that he either lost a child. Or had that child taken from him. The hatred towards the mother indicates that a female is his stressor."

Grace looked at them. "He's someone who will be on edge. Constantly looking around to make sure no one is following him. He has every right to be anxious. He's holding a mother and a little girl. He's someone who doesn't have access to a car or a truck." 

Emily took over from Grace. She stood there watching as everyone else delivered the profile. Hotch looked at Grace. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

"I'm fine sir. I just want to find the person who did this. And save that little girl," she told him. 

"And we will." 

"Really? Because we couldn't save that little boy from what happened." 

Hotch took her off to one side. "Now we've delivered the profile, we will find the guy behind this. And we'll make sure he's locked up for a long time."

"Thanks sir." 

"It's Hotch. You're part of the family now Agent Riley." 

Grace smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

****

Garcia had managed to find a location. Grace went with Hotch, Rossi and Emily to the location. She looked around as Hotch looked at them both. "Morgan, Reid and JJ are making sure that there is no way for him to disappear." 

They soon arrived. The house was in darkness. "Be on the lookout. He could be anywhere," Emily said as she looked at her team. 

"Landon Morris. This is the FBI. Open up!" Hotch yelled. When there was no response, he looked at Grace. 

Grace kicked down the door and Hotch went in first followed by Rossi, Emily and then Grace. They found the mother and her daughter. "Prentiss, Riley, get them out of here." 

Grace walked over to them. "Ma'am. My name is Grace. I'm with the FBI. We're going to get you out of here," she said as she picked the little girl up. 

****

Grace stood outside the hospital room. She was crying as Hotch walked over. "What happened?" He asked. 

"We were too late. That son of a bitch raped them both. That little girl is going to be so damaged. We were too damn late!" She yelled as she walked out. 

Emily placed a hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Give her some time. She's blaming herself," She told him. 

Hotch watched as Grace walked out of the hospital. He felt bad for her. He knew that she was feeling that if she had been better with her profile, they would have been able to stop the little girl from getting hurt. And her mother. 

****

Grace sat on the jet on the way back and sighed. She wanted to be alone. Emily walked over. "Hey. Erm, we're gonna go and get some dinner. If you fancy it?" She asked. 

Grace smiled. "I think I just want to head back home. I'm tired and I'm in a grouchy mood. I wouldn't be any fun," she replied. She saw the look on Emily's face. "Okay. I'll come for an hour."

"Good. Garcia is meeting us there." 

****

Grace and Morgan were downing shots at the bar. Grace saw how Emily was dancing with JJ and Garcia. She looked at Morgan. "Surprised you're not flirting with every girl you lay your eyes on," she said. 

"I only got my eye on you baby girl."

Grace grinned. "You call everyone baby girl. Why?" 

Morgan shrugged. "I don't know. I always have. Mainly those who I care about," he told her as he downed another shot. 

Before Grace could say anything, JJ walked over. "Hotch has called us back in. We have a meeting," she told them. 

Grace rolled her eyes. "Of course we do." 

****

Hotch couldn't take his eyes off of Grace as she walked in wearing a black short dress. "Sorry to ruin your night."

Grace shrugged. "It's fine. I don't like sleep anyway," she said as she sat down and yawned. "These criminals need to learn 9-5." 

Hotch hid a smirk. He looked at her. In that moment, he knew he wanted her. But it was against regulations. "We have an issue. The director has been noticing the closeness of agents in the BAU and he's asked me to remind you that relationships between agents aren't acceptable. There is no case tonight."

Grace looked over at Hotch. "So this couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" She asked. 

"Sadly not. It was an urgent memo." 

Grace nodded. Hotch dismissed the team. But he asked Grace to stay behind. "Look. The director seems to think that there is something going on with you and Morgan. I've had to tell him that there isn't. But... is there?" He asked. 

Grace shook her head. "No. He's not the one I want. But the one I want, he won't have me," she told him. 

"Grace." 

Grace smiled and sighed. "Look, I get the drill. There shouldn't be relationships between agents. I get that. Just... I can't help having a thing for men in suits." 

Hotch watched as she walked off. He had no idea that in actual fact, Grace and Morgan were about to get a whole lot closer. Bringing out his jealousy.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a kiss occurs

Grace was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. Thankfully they hadn't had a case yet and for that, Grace was glad. She didn't think she could handle any gruesome with how unwell she had been feeling. 

Grace looked up as Hotch left his office. He looked at her. It had been tense with the two of them since Grace had admitted she wanted him. Nothing could ever come of it. And deep down, Grace was heartbroken about it.

Grace looked up as Hotch walked in. He looked at her. "We've a case," he said. 

"I knew it was too good to be true," Grace mumbled as she stood up and followed Hotch into the room. She sighed and yawned. "Where we going?" 

"New York." 

Grace paled. Hotch saw the look on her face. "Grace?" 

"My parents. They live in New York. I-I can't go back there. If they see me. Hotch... I can't go."

Hotch looked at her. "I need you there with me. We will look after you. I promise," he said. 

Grace reluctantly nodded. She sat down and everyone saw how Hotch sat down next to her. Grace felt a hand on her thigh. She saw it was Hotch and smiled slightly. 

JJ walked in. "Last night. Five people were all shot within five minutes of each other in Times Square. They're Rebecca Lake, Ria Lester, Rosie Lake, Reneè Leighton and Ruby Lloyd. All women. All 25." 

Grace frowned. "All with the same initials. RL. That's a little strange. How did the unSub know their names?" She asked. 

"Maybe these girls all wronged him in some way. NYPD asked for our help as their running out of time." 

Hotch looked at the team. "Wheels up in thirty."

****

Grace and Emily were sitting in the corner of the jet. Emily smiled. "You're from New York aren't you?" She asked. 

Grace nodded. "Yeah. I left the big apple as soon as I could. I didn't plan on going back. But... I can't let what happened define me. I work in a unit that travels the US. So I should have expected to go New York at some point," she told her. 

Emily smiled. "You're safe. You're away from them. Besides, look around. You have a whole team here who will do anything for you. And you know that," Emily said as she placed a hand on her knee. 

"Thanks Em. I appreciate it."

****

Grace was with Hotch and Morgan. Grace looked between them. "You know... I've realised that I'm always with one of you. No one else. Whatever happened to girl power?" She asked. 

Morgan smirked. "Wouldn't want you putting me to shame with the door kicking," he said. 

"So it's a macho thing huh?" 

"Something like that."

Grace grinned. She saw how Hotch wasn't saying much. She looked at him. "Are you okay Mr Boss Man?" She asked as she noticed how quiet he had been. "Hotch?" 

"I'm fine." 

Grace noticed how he had snapped. She made a mental note to talk to him about it. Morgan walked in front. "Hotch? Can I talk to you?" Grace asked. 

"Can't this wait?" 

Grace nodded. She didn't like the vibe she was getting. She felt like he was annoyed with her. She walked behind. "Detective Benoit? I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Grace Riley. We understand that you're familiar with one of the victims?" He asked. 

"Yeah. That's right. Ria Lester. Her mom and I used to date. Thought she was my daughter for a few months. She wasn't," he said. 

Grace frowned. She had some suspicions but she didn't share them. Hotch saw the look on her face. "Thank you detective. My team will be here shortly," he said. 

When they were alone, Morgan went to grab some coffee. Hotch looked at Grace. "You were frowning." 

"Huh? Oh yeah. Something he said. He thought that Ria Lester was his daughter. But she wasn't. Wouldn't that give him a motive?" 

Hotch nodded. "Maybe for one of them. But why the rest? And why all the same with RL?" 

Grace shrugged. "I don't know. I just think it's a bit of a coincidence. But I don't understand why all victims have the same initials. What's the coincidence there?"

"I don't know. Once we deliver the profile, we'll have a better understanding of this man," Hotch said. 

Morgan came back over and sat with Grace. Grace didn't miss the look of jealousy that overcame Hotch's face. She sighed. "When do you think we will be ready to give the profile?" Grace asked. 

"When the rest of the team get here." 

****

Grace was feeling overwhelmed by being in New York. She felt like every step she took, she would be confronted by her parents. She took a deep breath and washed over her face. 

Grace looked up as Hotch walked in. "This is the ladies sir. I don't know where the gents is," she said. 

"I know that. I wanted to see if you were okay. I know you've been struggling with being in New York," Hotch said as he walked over to her. 

Grace looked at him. She shrugged. She was tiny in comparison to him. And she didn't like it. She sighed. "I'm okay. I'm just worried. That in case I'm in the field and they see me. I haven't seen them since I turned seventeen. I got myself into the best college. And never looked back." 

Hotch nodded. He could see how much she was struggling with everything. But he couldn't afford to send her back to DC. He needed all his agents there with him. "If I could, I would send you back." 

"No. I don't want special treatment Hotch. I just... I just don't want to see them. They don't know I joined the FBI. They don't know I've done better then they ever thought I would. But the abuse... it wasn't just physical and verbal. My own father raped me. He got his friends to rape me. They taped it. But no one ever believed me," she said.

Hotch felt bad. He walked over to her and sighed. "They won't get away with this." 

"They already have. No one believed me. They thought I was a troubled kid. Someone that wasn't worth it," Grace said as she looked at her boss and the man she wanted. "Thank you. For giving me the chance to prove myself."

****

Grace was stood between Hotch and Emily. They were giving the profile of who they were after. Grace started. "The UnSub that we're looking for, he feels like he was wronged in some way. He has built up anger issues. He's well known to people in New York and he keeps these issues around."

"You say 'he'. How do you know it's not a female unSub?" A detective asked. 

Grace rolled her eyes. "The motive. It shows aggression. Severe aggression. Something a woman wouldn't be able to do," Grace said. 

Hotch took over. When they had given the profile, Hotch walked over to Grace. "I want you and Prentiss to go and speak to Ria Lester's mother. See if she can give us any idea who did this," he said. He took hold of Grace's hand discreetly. "Be careful." 

"Always."

****

Grace was sitting in the SUV with Emily. Emily looked at her. "Tell me something. What's going on with you and Hotch?" She asked. 

Grace frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"We've noticed. He's protective over you. Especially since we came to New York. Is there something going on?" She asked. 

Grace shook her head. "No. Nothing like that. I told him I wanted him. He told me nothing could come of it. That's that." 

Emily frowned. She had grown to care about the young agent. And she didn't want her to be hurt. "If he said that, it's probably because he does want you. But he can't let himself love. He's only just gotten a divorce." 

"Yeah I know." 

****

Grace walked back into the precinct. She frowned when she saw Hotch standing with a woman who looked to be her age. "Grace. This SSA Mia Wilson. She's been on leave. But now she's returned."

"Hi. I'm Grace." 

"Mia. It's finally nice to have more women on the team," Mia said. She looked at Hotch. "Sorry boss. But you know how it is. Girl power," she said. 

Hotch rolled his eyes and walked off. Grace grinned. Mia noticed how Hotch had been standing close to Grace. She wasn't stupid. She knew Hotch had a thing for blondes. Especially when they were attractive.

****

They had eventually caught the UnSub. Grace was sitting on the jet on her own. She was feeling down and didn’t want to bring down the team who were planning a night out. 

Hotch walked over to her. “Are you okay?” He asked as she looked at her. 

Grace nodded. “I’m fine. I just...I’m having a bad day.” 

Hotch took her hand. “You’re not alone. You have a team here who will do what they can to help you out. You know that right?” 

Grace nodded and smiled through her tears. Hotch took hold of her waist and pulled her to him. Their lips met in a heated and passionate kiss. 

After a few seconds, Hotch pulled away. “That was a mistake. It shouldn’t have happened. I’m your unit chief. And I can’t blur boundaries like that.”

“Y-You kissed me.” 

“Yes. And it was a mistake. I don’t want you Grace,” he said as he walked off.

Grace stood there with tears in her eyes. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. 

****

Grace found herself in the club with the team. Everyone was there minus Hotch. Morgan walked over to Grace. “Woah baby girl. You’re putting them back.”

“Yeah. I’m drinking to forget.” 

Morgan nodded. He ordered more shots. “Here’s to forgetting,” he said as he downed the shots with her. 

****

As the night went on, Grace and Morgan were sitting away from the team. Morgan’s hand was on her thigh. He looked at her. “Do you wanna go somewhere else?” He asked. 

Grace nodded. “We could go to your place?” 

“Let’s go.” 

****

Grace and Morgan fell through the door of his bedroom. They were heatedly kissing. Morgan lifted her up and held her against the door. 

Grace reached down and unbuckled his belt. Morgan walked them over to the bed. He dropped her down and straddled her. 

Within minutes, their clothes had come off. Grace looked at him. “Protection?” She asked as she kissed Morgan’s hardened member. 

Morgan took out a condom from the nightstand and got it on. He pushed into Grace making her moan out loud. 

Morgan started moving in and out of her at a pace they both wanted. All too soon, they both climaxed. 

****

The next morning, Grace woke in bed next to Morgan. She sat up as the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. 

Grace sighed to herself. She didn’t care. She didn’t care that she had slept with her colleague. She had kissed her boss too. 

Morgan looked at her. “No regrets?” He asked as he sat up. 

“None whatsoever. We could always make it a two time thing?” 

Morgan smirked and kissed her again. He laid her down. But before anything could happen, they got a call. Morgan grabbed his phone. “Paperwork. Hotch needs our reports.”

Grace rolled her eyes and sighed. She climbed out of bed and got dressed. 

****

Hotch saw how Grace and Morgan arrived together. He could see from their closeness that they had sex. Hotch stood there as Emily smirked. 

****

Emily looked up. “Where did you two run off to last night?” She asked with a smirk on her face. 

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you,” Grace said as she looked at her. 

Mia walked over to Hotch. “You don’t seem okay. Knowing that they no doubt ended up having sex.” 

“She’s perfectly capable of sleeping with who she wants. She’s a grown woman.”

Mia rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Keep telling yourself that. You’re jealous aren’t you? You wish it was you who she slept with,” she told him. 

Hotch just looked ahead. “It’s not appropriate. I’m her boss.”

****

Grace stood watching as Hotch walked back into his office. She knew she wanted him. But would he ever want her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mia Wilson belongs to my best friend!  
> We’re collaborating on stories! You can find both stories on Wattpad!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minimal Loss

Minimal Loss  
4x03

****

Grace woke in bed next to Morgan. She looked over at him fast asleep. Grace knew deep down, she wished it was Hotch. But he had flat out said he didn't want her. He had kissed her and then said he didn't want her.

Grace climbed out of bed and made her way through her apartment. She poured herself some coffee. Grace felt a pair of hands on her waist. She turned and saw Morgan. "Didn't you get enough last night?" She asked. 

"Never enough of you Gracie." 

Grace rolled her eyes. She looked at him. "We have to go. And remember, no one knows about this. Our sexy secret," she told him. 

"You're on."

****

Grace smiled when she saw Hotch. She walked over to him. "Morning boss," she said as she looked at her. 

"Morning." 

JJ walked towards them and smiled. "We've got a case. It's a bad one," she told them both as she walked past them. 

Grace looked at Hotch. "Look. You're my boss. So can we just be friends? Despite how you kissed me first," she teased. 

Hotch smirked and nodded. He followed Grace into the room. Mia was sitting with Morgan. She sat down and Hotch sat next to her. 

JJ sighed and looked at the team. "Last night, La Plata County police received a call from a fifteen year old who claimed her church pastor has been sexually assaulting her, as well as numerous others," JJ said as she pulled up the recording of the phone call. 

Grace sat there listening to the frightened young girl. She felt like it was her. The broken and scared little girl. Grace was thankful that she was alive. And that the girl was alive. 

Rossi looked around at the team. But it was Grace who spoke. "What do they want us to do?" She asked. 

"Investigate," Hotch said. He had subconsciously placed a hand on Grace's thigh knowing it was hard for her. "See if the allegations have any truth to them. And somehow bring the abuse to a stop. Reid, you, Prentiss and Riley will go undercover to La Plata. The rest of us will stay here unless we're needed. Wheels up in twenty."

Grace sat up. She sighed as she looked at Hotch. "Why me? Why are you sending me there?" she asked. 

Hotch took her to one side and looked into her blue eyes. "You have experience in this. And I don't mean your childhood. I was told you helped stop a child molester when you were 22. I need you," he said. 

Grace nodded and smiled. She was scared. But she knew she had to do it. She looked at him. "You owe me a drink."

"Deal. Mia will be going too. So be careful. Please," he said. 

"Promise. I will come back in one piece," Grace said as she looked at him. "Can we talk when I'm back? About the kiss?" 

Hotch just nodded. "Sure."

****

Grace got out of the car and frowned as she felt the hot Colorado weather and groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have worn jeans," she mumbled. 

Mia smiled and looked at her. "You'll be fine." 

"Hardly."

Grace smiled slightly and looked around. She was taking in the large complex with American flags. She noticed the solar panels dotted between shrubs. 

Grace noticed the gigantic cross in the far corner. She put her hands into her jeans. She wasn't a big fan of what the signs were pointing towards. A secluded group in the middle of nowhere. Filled with children and a clear obsession with the church. 

The FBI agents and the child service worker all walked towards the solar panel. Grace noticed there was a man sitting on the steps. 

Grace felt like he had an unsettling confidence coming from him. She hated that about people. He had a horseshoe moustache and messy brown hair. 

Grace could tell it had been cut by someone who clearly wasn't a professional. He however didn't seem to have an issue with it. 

He had round glasses on his nose. Seemingly like he had been waiting for the agents to arrive. 

"I'm looking for Benjamin Cyrus," Nancy, the woman working with the BAU said as she looked at the guy. 

Grace smiled at her. This woman had been nothing but supportive of the BAU since they had arrived. She had followed all instructions too. 

Grace stood between Mia and Emily. They approached the man. Grace didn't trust him. She didn't like it. 

There was something about how he held himself. How he came to greet them. He wasn't jumping to prove he wasn't a sexual predator. Clearly his plan of action was to remain cool and calm. 

Grace stood wondering how long that he would keep the charade up. 

"You found him," the guy muttered as he looked at them all. 

"I'm Nancy Lunde," she said as she gripped her briefcase carefully. From her posture, Grace could tell that she didn't like him either. "We talked on the phone. Regarding the allegation."

The guy,Benjamin Cyrus, took his glasses off and got to his feet. He walked slowly to them. As if his steps were more important then anyone else's. "Savages they call us. Cause our manners differ from theirs."

"We didn't come here to hear you cite scripture, Mr.Cyrus," remarked Nancy. 

"Actually it's Benjamin Franklin," Reid spoke up. 

Grace looked over at him. She didn't look impressed. Nancy looked at Benjamin. "This is Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, Grace Riley and Mia Wilson," Nancy said as she looked at the four agents. "They're child victim experts."

"How far from God's word must we have strayed for there to be the need to invent a job called 'child victim expert?" 

Grace smiled slightly. The bright sunlight shining in her eyes. She squinted slightly. "I think we can all agree that we'd rather not be here," she said. 

"So do we," Cyrus said as his eye twitched. "But you are welcome, nonetheless. The children are in school, as I indicated." 

Emily thanked him. Grace walked up the steps with her and Nancy. She turned as Mia stayed behind with Reid. 

****

Grace felt like she couldn't rid herself of the feeling that something was wrong. She saw the fear in the eyes of the women and children. As well as the clear admiration they had for Cyrus. 

Grace felt so uncomfortable. But she tried to keep it to herself. Grace looked at Jessica who spoke. "We go to school. We do our chores," she said as she looked at the agents. "And we treat ourselves and each other with the respect that God demands." 

Grace smiled. "But you've never been off the ranch?" She asked. She was maintaining distance from them. But still offering the support. Mia was sitting with her. 

"I brought Jessie here when she was two," Jessica's mother said quite softly. 

"You've talked to lots of children in your work," Jessie said as she looked at Grace. She was angry. She had clearly been taught by those around her to not trust a lot of people. Especially those who could take her away from her home. "Tell me. Are their lives somehow better than ours?"

"We devote ourselves to God. That doesn't mean we're not devoted to our children," the mother said. 

Grace looked at them both. "Look. We're not here because of your religious beliefs," she told her as Mia nodded.

"Why are you here?" 

Grace smiled and leaned forward. She sighed. "We received a phone call. Alleging that a male member of your church was having inappropriate relations with the younger women here," she said. 

Jessica's eyebrows furrowed. "You're talking about Cyrus." 

Mia frowned and looked at her. "What makes you say that?" She asked the young girl. 

Both young agents noticed how Jessie's mother became skittish as the young girl was struggling to justify herself. "Jessie. Come on."

"Is it inappropriate for a husband to share a bed with his wife?" She asked as she gained her composure. 

Mia looked at her. "You're married to Cyrus?" 

"Yes," Jessie said with a nod. "Cyrus is my husband. And a prophet. It's an honour to bare his children." 

"Jessica. You're fifteen," Reid said gently. He looked at her. "The state of Colorado requires parental consent."

Grace's eyes flickered to the mom. She sighed. "She got consent. From her mother," she mumbled. 

Grace jumped a mile as she heard a loud bang. Several men with guns ran into the room and pointed towards the foursome. 

It was clear Cyrus was the ringleader. "Get up! Stand up!"

Nancy walked over from where she was standing. "What's going on?" 

Grace frowned as someone appeared behind her. They were patting her down. Clearly searching for her gun. Luckily she didn't have it. 

The four agents had come to a decision to not bring their guns, badges or ID with them as they knew they wouldn't get very far. 

Grace glared when the guy's hand touched her. "Watch it you jerk," she said. 

"We just got a very strange phone call from a news reporter," Cyrus said as he walked into the room. "Is there anything you want to tell me? About a raid, maybe?" 

Grace rolled her eyes. She looked over at Emily and Reid. They both looked as shocked as she did. She shook her head quickly at the information. 

Cyrus watched the reactions of the people in the room. "They don't know."

****  
At the BAU:

JJ walked into the bullpen. She was walking real quick. "Morgan," she said as she looked at him. 

"What's up?" 

JJ grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Morgan frowned. "What's this?" 

"What is reportedly being called a routine questions and answers meeting by Colorado child services had turned into a violet and deadly standoff between Colorado authorities and a fringe religious group known as the sepatarian sect" 

Morgan looked at JJ. He was panicking. "JJ. That's not the ranch where Riley,Reid, Prentiss and Wilson-," 

"They're still inside." 

Morgan turned to look at Hotch's office. "HOTCH!" 

Hotch walked out the office. He looked at his two agents that hadn't gone to Colorado. 

"Tactical warrant service team into a forced retreat after losing a 30 minute gun battle" 

Morgan looked at Hotch. "The TV. The team."

"No one knows for sure how many people are inside. It is believed at least three of the child service members are still trapped within the compound." 

Hotch looked around as the phones started ringing. "Alright. That means we're the lead with hostage rescue and support. Let's go," he said. He was worried about the team. But he was more worried about Grace. 

****

Grace was sitting with Emily and Mia. Emily was protective of the younger agents. Nancy walked over to them. "What's going on?" She asked. 

"I don't know. We have to stay calm though," Emily said as she wrapped an arm around Grace. 

Grace knew that the people in the ranch didn't know that they were federal agents. If it came out that they were, they could potentially be killed. 

Grace jumped a mile when she heard gunshots. She was terrified. All she wanted was Hotch. His presence would keep her calm. 

Cyrus walked back into the room. "Alright. Move quietly," he said as he looked at them. He was trying to keep his control over them all. 

Grace followed behind them quickly and quietly. Emily took her hand. "You'll be fine. I promise." 

"Quickly. Go to the left. Everybody stay together. Children listen to your parents. Alright everyone. Down to this end. Have faith," Cyrus said. 

****

Grace was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen. Reid looked at her. "Once the team finds out, they'll be here as soon as they can. Until then, we just need to stay alive. And try to keep everyone down here safe." 

The gunfire continued to rattle around the building. Nancy looked over at them. "It's the state police. I'm an officer of the state." 

Emily looked at her. "Well there's nothing we can do right now," she told her. 

"I can talk to him!" Nancy insisted. She turned and walked towards the entrance. 

"No! You can't! Nancy stop!" Emily called as she went to go after Nancy. 

Grace and Mia went after her. But just as Nancy slipped past Harry, he stepped forward, he blocked the path. Harry looked down at Grace. But Mia and Emily stood protectively in front of her. 

****

Cyrus walked back in and looked around. Grace looked at him. "Where's Lunde?" She asked as he looked at him. 

"It wasn't us," Cyrus replied as he looked around. 

Emily frowned and looked at him. "What? You can't shoot it out with the cops. You have children here." 

"I didn't start this," Cyrus said as he cocked his gun. He then looked at Harry. "I'll take the roof. You take the tunnel." 

Grace found herself sitting with some of the scared children. She looked up as the gunfire started again. 

All Grace could hear was that they were pulling out. She felt scared. She wanted Hotch. 

****

Grace was sitting in the bunker with the rest of her team. She sighed. They had been separated from the rest of the church. Majority of the children had been sent to bed. Or taken to a location Cyrus didn't want anyone knowing about. 

Cyrus and one of his followers, Cole, walked downstairs. "Miles is dead. He was locking the door when they shot him. Lauren and Robert were asleep in their bed. The bullets came through the wall." 

"What about the baby?" Cyrus asked as he looked around. 

Grace saw how Jessica came in holding a little girl. "I have her," she said as she looked at her husband. "She was at the school."

Grace noticed how Cyrus sighed in relief. He approached them. He stroked the toddlers cheek. "Hello darling. It's all gonna be alright honey. Mommy and daddy have gone to God, okay?" He said. He turned to look at his wife. "It's all going to be alright. Take her to the temple and pray." 

Jessica nodded and rushed back off with the little girl. 

****

The next morning, Grace and the team had been ushered into the temple where the rest of the community were. Grace sat between Mia and Emily. Emily was worried about Grace and how she was the youngest of them all. And what she had been through. 

Grace was falling asleep when she heard a knock at the door. She glanced up as Cyrus opened the door. She felt relief as she saw David Rossi. That meant Hotch was there too. 

Grace saw how Rossi was patted down by the followers of Cyrus. He and Cyrus walked down the aisle. Cyrus gestured to the children and the agents. "The children. And our guests." 

Rossi looked at the four agents and gave them a look. "I'd hoped you'd let me take the children." 

"No. They're our protection," Cyrus said as he looked at him. "I remember Waco. We all do." 

"This isn't Waco."

Cyrus looked to Rossi for a moment. "They stay. For now. While I pray for God's guidance. Please don't try force out." 

The way Rossi maintained his composure was admirable to Grace. He had taught the classes on hostage negotiation. He looked at Cyrus. "No one is going to try and force you out of here. Trust me."

"Trust is earned."

Rossi nodded in agreement. "It is." 

"Tell them I'm not crazy," Cyrus said as he lead Rossi to the door. "Tell them I'm just a man living by God's law." 

"I will," Rossi said as he shook hands with him. 

Cyrus closed the door behind Rossi and turned back to his men at the front of the church. "Prepare the wine." 

****

Hotch saw Rossi. He looked at him. "How are they?" He asked. "Dave?" 

Rossi said nothing. He just nodded and sighed. 

****

Grace watched as plastic cups were passed out amongst the people. Harry looked at them. "You four. Up," he said as he looked at the agents. 

The four of them stood up and walked to the back of the church. Grace looked around at the scene in front of her. "You don't think?" 

Mia shrugged. "I don't know," she said as she looked at her. 

Cyrus looked around. "We are celebrating," he said as the wine was handed out to the men the women and the children. "Everyone drinks. Everyone rejoices. Because today, we are one day closer to being with him." 

Grace looked at Mia and Emily. "Look at Jessica's body language," she whispered. She saw how her fellow agents looked at the young girl. She could see how Jessica was staring at the man. Bewitched by him. "The way she's looking at him." 

Reid nodded. "She literally worships him," he mumbled. "There's no way she made the 9-1-1 call." 

Cyrus looked around. "Trust in God with all your heart," he said as he walked up to the stage. "Lean not on your own understandings. Trust in mine."

Mia noticed Jessica's mother walk over standing between the young girl and her husband. Jessica tried to look around. But the woman kept on getting in the way. "Look at how she comes between Cyrus and her daughter. She's inserted herself between them." 

"Acknowledge him in all things. And he will guide your way," Cyrus continued. He raised his cup. "Drink to acknowledge him and I will guide our way."

Grace stood in shock as the entire church drank the wine. 

Cyrus looked around. "We will be with him soon. We have drank the poison together. Mothers, fathers, children. Though we walk through the valley of the shadow of death, we fear no evil. For thou are with us. God will wipe the tears from their eyes. And there will be no more death. Nor sorry. Nor crying. There will be no more pain. For all former things have passed away." 

Grace looked at them. "What do we do?" She asked as she looked at the innocent people. 

"Nothing." 

****

Grace and the others had been taken back into the bunker. Cyrus walked in and looked at them. "Which one of you is it?" 

Grace and Mia looked at each other. There were alarm bells going off in their heads. Grace paled as she saw Cyrus open his shirt revealing a gun. He pulled it out and ground his teeth together. "Which one of you is an FBI agent?"

Mia cleared her throat. "Why do you think one of us is an FBI agent?" 

Cyrus took off the safety of the gun and took it out of his belt. "God will forgive me for what I must do." 

Reid looked at him. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Emily opened her mouth to speak. But Grace beat her to it. "Me. It's me," she said as she looked at Cyrus. "I'm the FBI agent." 

"Grace."

Grace said nothing as Cyrus dragged her out. The rest of them looked on in horror. Not knowing what would happen to a member of their family. 

****

Hotch stood in the tent outside. Thoughts of Grace filled his head. He was worried about her. He was worried about them all. But Grace mainly. 

Rossi walked over to him. "She'll be alright. She's tough." 

"What?" 

Rossi smiled. "Grace. I see the way you look at her. The way she looks at you."

****

Grace was thrown into the wall. She looked at The punches and the throws around the room kept on coming. 

"I told you not to put me in this position," Cyrus yelled. "Get up!" He said as he threw her into a mirror. 

Grace looked at him. "I can take it," she said knowing Hotch and the others could hear. She knew she would have a few bruises. 

****

Hotch could do nothing as he listened to Grace getting beaten. He didn't care that she could take it. He didn't want her in that position. 

Rossi sighed. "She took the blame. They knew an FBI agent went in. And she took the blame to stop this happening to someone else." 

"Dave. I need her out. I need them all out." 

Rossi could tell that Hotch had fallen for the young agent. He didn't blame him either. Grace was extremely attractive and he had seen how jealous he looked when Grace and Morgan had spent the night together. 

****

Grace went back into the church. She saw the team looking at her. "I'm fine. I've had worse than this. Trust me." 

Mia took her hand. "You're a brave soul."

"I know."

****

Hotch couldn't wait any longer. He knew that they were going in at 3am. He wanted to see Grace to know she was okay. 

Rossi walked over. "Morgan went in. He'll bring them out. All of them."

****

Grace saw Morgan walking in. He looked at her. "Grace?" 

"I'm fine. Reid is still inside. Get him out. Please," Grace said as she made her way to the exit. 

**** 

Hotch made his way over to Grace. He saw how bloody and bruises she looked. He felt his heart break seeing her. "It looks worse then what it is," she said. 

Hotch saw the place blow up. He pulled Grace behind him to shield her from it. He looked at her. "You'll be alright. You need to get checked out."

"Hotch I'm fine. I promise. I really am." 

Grace turned to look as Morgan went straight to Mia. She frowned. She thought deep down that the two of them had something. A connection. 

Hotch placed a hand on her waist. "Come on. Let's get you checked out."

****

On the jet back home, Grace walked over to Reid, Emily and Mia. "Hey. I need to talk to you all." 

"Grace." 

Grace smiled. "What he did to me. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was my decision to do what I did. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Okay?"

Mia smiled slightly. "We shouldn't have been put in that position." 

"It's fine. Now, tell me, what's going on with you and Morgan? Don't tell me it's nothing either," Grace said. 

Mia shook her head. "It's nothing." 

****

Grace was sitting at her desk. She saw Hotch walking into his office and sighed. She saw how everyone was off elsewhere. 

Biting the bullet, Grace stood up and made her way to the office. She knocked the door. "Come in." 

Grace walked inside. She looked at Hotch who was looking at her. "Are you okay?" Hotch asked. 

Grace nodded. "I'm fine. I really am. I just wanted to see if  
You were okay? And you kinda promised we could talk about the kiss." 

"I don't think now is the time Grace. You should go home and get some rest," Hotch said as he looked at the paperwork. 

Grace took the pen off of him and put it in her bag. She sighed. "We need to talk Aaron. Please. You kissed me and then told me you didn't want me. How the hell do you think that made me feel?" She asked. 

Hotch sighed. He looked at her. "There is nothing to talk about. We kissed. End of." 

"No. Not end of. You clearly wanted to do it! That's why you kissed me. You knew I'd kiss you back. But yet you acted like I didn't mean anything. When it did." 

Hotch looked up to see her sitting on the desk. He stood up and closed the blinds on the office so none of the team could see them if they came back. 

Hotch looked into Grace's eyes. He could see how blue they were. He was hooked on her. He placed a hand on her thigh and ran it up. His hand rested on her waist. 

Grace felt her breath hitch in her throat. Hotch pulled her close. He stood between her legs. Grace could feel his bulge against her. "A-Aron."

Hotch said nothing. Instead he planted his lips onto her's in a heated and passionate kiss. The kiss got more heated. More passionate. 

Grace's hands went to his trousers. She unbuckled his belt and pulled it off. She unzipped the trousers and pulled them down slightly. 

Hotch soon pulled away. He shook his head. "Grace. This can't happen. I'm your boss. This is against the rules." 

"Not if anyone doesn't find out. Aaron. Why do you keep fighting this?" She asked. 

Hotch looked at her. He sighed. "Because. You're too young. You're beautiful. And you deserve someone better then me. You need to find someone else. Because it can't be me," Hotch said. 

Grace blinked back a few tears. But could she ever convince Aaron Hotchner to give his heart a break and open his heart to love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re all enjoying this! I’m loving writing it!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Hotch give into their desires

Grace was sitting in the office with Hotch. He was checking up on her after what had happened in Colorado. 

Grace looked at him. "What's the point in this? I'm fine. I got a beating. It's fine. I'm fine. Nothing I've not been through before," she said. 

Hotch sighed. "Grace. You went through something horrific. Strauss wanted me to check on you. This was her doing," he said as he looked at her. 

Grace rolled her eyes. "Look. Why do you do this to me? You're torturing me Aaron. And I can't do this. You let me give you a hand job. Then you tell me it can't happen because you're my boss. Sort it out!" 

"Grace. Please." 

"You have to understand, it's hard for me to get close to someone. Especially a guy. After what I've been through. You opening up and then pushing me away, it's insane Aaron. And I'm not going to wait around forever. I hope you know that."

****

Mia smiled as Grace walked into the briefing room. She looked at her. "Hey. Is everything okay?" She asked. 

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I'm just... I'm tired. I didn't sleep too well last night and my head is pounding big time," Grace replied. 

Mia nodded. "Coffee?" 

Grace shook her head and sighed. She sat down just as JJ walked in. "We have a serial rapist. Boston New York," she said as she looked at the team. 

"Aside from the sexual assault, what's he doing to them?" Grace asked as she looked at JJ. 

"He's taking the women from the street. Holding them in his van for three days. During this time, he rapes them, and beats them," JJ said. 

Grace nodded. "What's the age range? UnSubs like this have specific age range." 

"Blonde hair. 25-30." 

Hotch looked at Grace. He knew she was the perfect target for the UnSub. He wasn't going to let her get hurt. Especially after what she had been through. 

Hotch stood up and looked around. "Wheels up in thirty. Riley. A word." 

Grace rolled her eyes. "I don't need a pep talk. I don't need anything. I just want to find out who's hurting these women. So I'm going to get my bag and then I'll meet you all on the jet," she said as she walked out. 

The team stood watching as Grace walked off. Hotch looked at Mia who nodded. She was going to talk to Grace. 

****

On the jet, Mia walked over to Grace and sat with her. "Hey. We're all worried about you. Since that whole thing in Colorado."

Grace sighed. "I'm fine. I'm more than fine. I just... I don't know what the point in my being here is. Everything isn't the way I thought it would be. I mean, I thought I'd change lives. But I haven't. I've just given a profile and then everyone else does the macho. Everyone thinks I'm too delicate for this. But I'm not." 

Mia took her hand and smiled. "No one thinks you're delicate Grace. If anything, we all think you're amazing. Look at you. You're beautiful and you're an FBI agent. And you're the youngest of us all. You have Hotch wanting you. He just won't admit it."

Grace shrugged. "He doesn't want me. He's just had a divorce. He won't want me." 

Mia smiled. "You're gonna be okay. I promise you."

The two of them made their way over to the team. Grace sat down next to Hotch. His hand rested on her thigh. "Let's go over victimology," he said as he sat back. 

"He obviously has a specific type. Blonde hair. So maybe his stressor is a blonde haired woman who's hurt him in some way? Cheated on him, dumped him," Grace said. 

Hotch nodded. He knew Grace was right. His hand moved further up her thigh. Grace bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. Her breathing was becoming erotic. 

Hotch hid a smirk on his face. "When we land in Boston, Reid, you, Prentiss and JJ head to the precinct, Rossi, you, Morgan and Wilson head to the hospital. Riley and I will head to the crime scene." 

The team nodded and got ready to get off the jet. Hotch looked at Grace. "You did good. Victimology." 

Grace nodded. "Wasn't easy when you had your hand on me. What's going on with that? You say you don't want me. But then you're doing stuff like that. Touching me," she said. 

"I do want you. But I'm your unit chief. And it's against the rules. I could lose my job. You could too. And you're too good of an agent for that to happen." 

Grace shrugged and looked at him. "Maybe I don't care about the rules. Maybe I want you that much I'm willing to give up everything for you." 

"Grace." 

Grace nodded. "Let's just go to the crime scene and do our job," she said as she stood up and walked off the jet. 

Hotch stood watching her. He couldn't believe she was willing to give up everything for him. He followed her off the jet and saw her waiting in the passenger side of the car. 

****

Grace looked around the apartment where the rape had taken place. It brought back too many memories from when her parents abused her. She looked at Hotch. "We're going to find this guy aren't we? I mean, he won't get away with it?" She asked. 

"We always find him. I promise." 

Grace smiled slightly. She looked at him. "I meant everything I said. I'd give up everything for you."

Hotch nodded and looked at her. "This is work. Let's talk about that another time," he said. 

****

Grace sat in the precinct. Mia walked over to her and smiled. "Hey. Is everything okay?" She asked as she sat down next to her. 

Grace shrugged. "This case. It's bringing back too many memories. Memories I don't want to think about. And it sucks," she mumbled. 

Mia smiled. She took her hand. "I was abused too. By my dad. But I was saved by my amazing adoptive mom. She changed my life for the best." 

"There's a difference between us babe. I wasn't saved. I had to go through it day after day until I left for college. Without college, I wouldn't even be here," Grace said. 

Mia hugged her. "Well I'm glad you're here. Because I love you. So does everyone else," she said.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me. I just... I wish that I didn't feel like this... empty inside," Grace admitted. 

Before Mia could say anything, Hotch came over. "A thirteen year old girl has gone missing. We think it's our unSub," he said as he looked at Grace. He knew how hard it was going to be for her. And he was worried. 

Grace stood up and sighed. "Why has he suddenly changed his victimology?" 

"We think maybe it's his daughter who he was abusing," Hotch said. 

Grace went to walk off when Hotch took hold of her hand. "It will be okay. We'll find her," he said as he grabbed her waist. "I promise." 

Grace smiled and nodded. "I know. That's what we do."

Hotch, who still had a hold of Grace's waist, walked her until she was perched against the desk. He looked at her. "I need to speak to you. Tonight."

****

Hotch saw Grace standing outside leaning against the SUV. He looked at Rossi who had a smirk on his face. "What?" 

"You like her." 

"Dave. No."

Rossi nodded. "She's young. She's attractive. I don't doubt she would give you a good night. And I don't mean drinking," he said. 

Hotch rolled his eyes. "That may be. But she's too young for me."

Rossi looked at him and sighed. "And do you think age matters? She is mature beyond her age Aaron. And you haven't looked at anyone since Haley. And you're looking at her," he said. 

Hotch sighed. "It's not that simple."

"Oh trust me. From someone who has been married three times, it's a lot simpler then you think," Rossi said. 

Grace walked over and looked at Hotch. "I want to go to the crime scene. I need to know what is different with this victim," she said. 

Hotch nodded. "Take Wilson with you," he said as Grace looked at him and nodded. 

Grace walked over to Morgan's SUV where he and Mia were. "Mia, we have to go to the crime scene," she said as Mia smiled. 

Mia got into the SUV with Grace and smiled. "Are you okay? I know that this hard on you. But you're not alone. You said I got saved. But my mom didn't. My real one. No matter what, you can talk to me. And I know that there is a lot going on with you and Hotch. But Hotch is stubborn and he doesn't want to cross a line with you. With him being the boss and all. But give it some time. Even Mr Boss Man has needs," Mia said as Grace laughed for the first time. "See! That's more like it. We will catch this son of a bitch. And he will pay for what he did," Mia said. 

Grace smiled. "You never talked about your real mom. Does Morgan know? I know that you're close," Grace asked as she took a sip of her coffee. 

Mia looked at her and shook her head. "No. He doesn't. Only Hotch knows the full story. My mom. She was beautiful, kind and funny. She was murdered in front of me. I was six." 

Grace smiled slightly. "It's okay. He won't hurt you again," Grace said as she took her hand while she was driving. 

"He could. That's what scares me," Mia said as they arrived at the crime scene. 

****

Grace and Mia walked towards the alleyway and frowned as they saw the blood spatter. "This was different," Mia said as Grace nodded. "It was outside. And it was more brutal. This wasn't a surprise attack. It was more vicious." 

"It was personal. It was his daughter. I think she knew and was going to tell," Grace told her as Mia nodded. "That's what got her killed," Grace said. 

Grace felt as if she was missing something. Like she was missing the bigger picture of it all. She didn't know what. But she felt as if there was something not right. That there was something in front of her and she couldn't see it. 

****

Grace got back to the precinct. She saw Hotch looking at her and sighed. She was sick of him playing games with her. She was a grown adult and she didn't want to play games. 

Grace grabbed her phone as she called Garcia; 

Grace// hey. It's me.   
Garcia// Gracie. My favourite blonde profiler. Don't tell Mia that.  
Grace// haha. I need you to look into something for me. Child services investigations going on the last few years. I'd say a single father who was suspected of sexual abuse. The daughter would have been thirteen now.   
Garcia// I got a person. Neil Blake. Single father. His wife walked out four years ago leaving him to raise their nine year old daughter at the time alone, Hannah Blake. She was a smart girl. And then mom left. She became withdrawn and lashed out. And there's more.   
Grace// what's that?  
Garcia// six months before mom left. They had a three year old daughter who died. Josie, she drowned in the bath. And there was suspected sexual abuse. Neil was suspected. I don't think mom left. I think she could be the Jane Doe that's our first victim  
Grace// thanks Garcia

Grace hung up the phone. She walked over to where the rest of the team were. "I think we found our UnSub. And the first victim was his wife," Grace said. 

Grace could feel Hotch looking at her. She was texting her best to ignore him. And remain professional. But it was hard. It was hard knowing that she wanted him. 

****

Later on that night, Hotch sent them back to their hotel. Grace was annoyed with Hotch. He seemed to be avoiding her and she didn't know why. 

Grace knocked on Morgan's hotel room door. He answered it in just his boxers. "Grace?" 

Grace frowned. "Didn't realise you were busy. Sorry. I'll just go," she mumbled as she turned and walked off. 

This case was bothering her too much and she wanted someone to talk to. But she had no one. She felt lonely. 

****

Hotch couldn't sleep. He left his room and saw Grace walking along the corridor. He frowned. "Why aren't you asleep? There's nothing we can do until we get a warrant," he said. 

Grace rolled her eyes. "The fact that you think I can't sleep because of the case is insane. It's nothing to do with the case at all. So just don't go there," she said as she looked at him. 

"Then what?" 

Grace sighed. "Forget it Hotch. Just leave me alone. I'm going to the bar to get some drinks. You can either come and be nice to me for however long. Or you can go back to your room and leave me alone." 

Hotch went into his room and grabbed his jacket. He sighed. "No more than five drinks. I can't have my agents hungover on the job," he said. 

"I handle my alcohol thank you." 

****

Hotch sat watching Grace as she downed her drink. She looked at him. "You're meant to be joining me with drinking." 

"Someone has to take you back to your room."

Grace shrugged. "I can walk just fine thank you. And you said you'd have some drinks with me. I want to know why you won't give in. You want me just as much as I want you. And I'm not giving up." 

"I'm your boss. If anyone were to find out," Hotch said as he looked into her blue eyes. 

Grace shrugged. "I don't care. I want you. And like I said, I'd give up everything for you." 

Hotch sighed and looked at her. He knew she was right. That he did want her. He pulled her into his arms and looked into her eyes. "Your room? Or mine?" He asked as he looked at her. 

"Y-Yours. It's away from everyone else," Grace mumbled as Hotch kissed her neck. 

****

Grace's back hit the wall. Hotch pinned her against it and kissed her. She kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster. 

Hotch pulled her away from the wall. He pushed her onto the bed. She looked at him as he took off his tie. She bit her lip. 

Grace kneeled up onto the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. Within moments, it was on the floor. Hotch's hand moved to the back of her dress. He unzipped it and pulled it off of her. Leaving her kneeled there in just her black lace underwear. 

Hotch could feel himself getting turned on. Grace took off his belt. Hotch laid her down onto the bed and got between her legs. He started kissing down her neck, gently biting as he moved his head down. 

Grace knew that he would leave marks. And she didn't care. She wanted him. Their lips met in a heated and passionate kiss. 

Grace ran her hand over Hotch's growing bulge. He bit back a moan. Grace somehow managed to get Hotch out of his trousers. 

Hotch took off her thong and threw it somewhere. He didn't care where it landed. His moved his head down and smirked. "Someone is clearly excited," he said as he ran his hand over her soaking centre. 

Grace moaned as his tongue plunged into her. She gripped his hair as he began to pleasure her. She bit her lip knowing that at any moment, they could be heard. 

Grace pushed him away. She looked at him. "My turn," she mumbled as she flipped them. She tied up her hair and pushed Hotch onto his back.

She pulled down his boxers and grinned. She had felt how big he was the week before. But she was in awe at actually seeing it. 

She took it into her mouth and began bobbing her head back and forth. Hotch put his hand in his mouth to stop him from moaning. It wouldn't do him or Grace any good if they were caught in that position. 

Grace pulled her mouth away from him. Hotch smirked. "You are amazing," he said as he flipped them again. He got between her legs. "I don't have anything."

"I'm on the pill," Grace said as he kissed her neck. She wasn't lying. She had ended up pregnant after she had been with Derek. But the beating in Colorado had killer the baby. No one know. 

Hotch nodded. He positioned his hardened member at her soaking entrance before he pushed into her. Grace moaned out loud. 

Hotch didn't move until Grace got used to him. She pulled his head down to her's and they kissed heatedly. Hotch began moving in and out of her. 

Grace couldn't stop herself from moaning. Her whole body was beginning to ache from how hard he was going. But she didn't care. 

All too soon, they both reached their climax. Grace felt him release his load into her. Hotch just looked down at her. He sighed. "This can't happen again. You know that right?" He asked. 

Grace nodded. "I know. One time thing. But you gotta admit, it was a pretty good one time," she told him as he kissed her. 

Hotch smiled and nodded. He sighed. "Stay here." 

"Okay."

****

The next morning, Grace went down to the lobby. She was wearing a turtle neck dress with heels. Mia looked at her. "Are you okay?" She asked when she saw Grace walking with a limp. 

Grace nodded. "I'm fine. I just slipped last night and bruised my body. But that's it," she lied. She and Hotch had agreed to keep their night together a secret. 

The reason Grace was limping was because she and Hotch had sex again. Only this time it was harder. Mia nodded and smiled. "Someone got lucky. But with who?" She asked. 

"No one. I told you. I slipped last night." 

Mia grinned and watched her best friend as she sat down with a wince. 

****

Grace sat in her apartment that night and sighed. She knew that she and Hotch had a complicated relationship. But would it ever be more than a one time thing?


End file.
